In many advanced integrated circuit chips (e.g., microprocessors) about 50% of the chip area is occupied by embedded static random access memory (SRAM). It is expected that this may reach as high as about 70% in the future. Since chip area is a significant cost factor in the fabrication of integrated circuits, the industry is always looking to ways to reduce integrated circuit area and an SRAM that uses less chip area would be welcomed. Therefore, there is an ongoing need to reduce the chip area required by SRAM circuits.